onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Randolph
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Pirate | epithet = | jva = Kappei Yamaguchi }} "Crane Rider" Randolph is a rabbit homie and a member of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Randolph is an average-sized humanoid rabbit, though his limbs are unusually long. He wears a frilly shirt, a dark cape, and a cavalier hat. Personality Randolph is very loyal to the Big Mom Pirates, executing his missions and guarding the Seducing Woods. He has no qualms with killing opponents and intruders. Randolph seems to be cowardly towards his superiors, as he would blame his crane in order to avoid Cracker's wrath. Like other homies, he seems to fear the power of a Vivre Card containing Big Mom's soul. Relationships Crane Randolph works alongside a crane homie that serves as his steed. The two appear to have a long relationship as Randolph earned his epithet of "Crane Rider" through his partnership with the Crane. Furthermore, the two seem to be good enough friends such that the Crane continued to work alongside Randolph even after he blamed the Crane when questioned by Cracker, to which the Crane blamed him back. Abilities and Powers Randolph is a highly skilled cavalry warrior. He rides on an extremely fast crane homie, allowing him to take enemies by surprise and quickly attack them. His fighting strength is formidable, as he is able to hold his own against Carrot who is a highly skilled Mink warrior and could massacre a large number of armed people in order to acquire mythical fruits. Weapons Randolph is extremely skilled in spearmanship. He wields a double-sided spear, which he uses to kill numerous people at once in close combat or throw it as a projectile. History Past Sometime in the past, Randolph received a piece of someone's soul, giving him humanoid characteristics. Whole Cake Island Arc Randolph was sent to an unknown island by Big Mom in order to acquire mythical fruits for the wedding cake. He succeeded, killing everyone guarding them. The next day on Whole Cake Island, Randolph was sent to the Seducing Woods to prevent the Straw Hat Pirates from finding Sanji. Randolph ambushed Nami, Chopper, and Carrot, although they managed to dodge his attack. Randolph continued pursuing the encroaching pirates, clashing with Carrot. Carrot then used Electro to knock out the crane Randolph was riding on. Randolph leaped off the crane and hurled his spear at the pirates, which they managed to dodge, causing the spear to strike Pound in the head. Charlotte Brûlée and the other homies then attacked the Straw Hats, and Randolph lay in wait. When Nami and Luffy were confronted by Charlotte Cracker, Randolph and his crane attempted to ambush the two Straw Hats. Cracker told Randolph not to interfere, causing him and his crane to crash into the ground. Randolph then claimed that his crane forced him to come. Randolph then stood by as Cracker and Luffy fought and he later witnessed Nami defeating Brûlée, being kept at bay by a Vivre Card containing Big Mom's soul. After Brûlée caught Chopper and Carrot the next day, Randolph observed as she prepared to put Carrot into soup while holding Chopper captive. He prepared to plunge her into the soup by cutting the rope holding her. However, the real Carrot, who was hiding in the attic, hit Randolph in the head with a rock and knocked him down. Carrot then knocked the hot soup into Brûlée. Randolph and several others raced to help her, but were electrocuted and defeated by Carrot. Major Battles *Randolph vs. mythical fruits island guards (unseen) *Randolph vs. Carrot *Randolph, Charlotte Brûlée, Diesel, Noble Croc, and Brûlée's twelve other henchmen vs. Carrot and Tony Tony Chopper Filler Battles *Randolph and Brûlée vs. Tony Tony Chopper and Carrot *Randolph and Noble Croc vs. Tony Tony Chopper Trivia *Considering the Big Mom Pirates' fairy tale theme, Randolph may be based on the White Rabbit from Lewis Carroll's famous novel, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *The motif "Crane rider" may come from Pak Wan-fai, the main heroine of wuxia novel and movie "The Magic Crane" written by Wolong Sheng, who also rides a large crane. References Site Navigation ca:Randolph ru:Рэндальф it:Randolph es:Randolph pl:Randolph Category:Homies Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Male Characters